Freak of Seaford
by Kickin' It With Raura
Summary: Kim Crawford. The Freak of Seaford. No one had any spark of interest in her; she was the one in the corner. She had a fraternal twin, Donna Tobin who frequently bullied her everyday with her Clique. Her Clique consisted of jocks and a certain brunette named Jack Brewer, who bullied her as well. Will the brunette want to befriend the Freak of Seaford?
1. The Freak of Seaford

**New story! Updated tooo! :)**

Kim's POV

XoXoXoX

I was walking through the empty, Seaford High Halls, the bright yellow walls blinding my eyesight as I open my sleepy eyes. Oh no. Another day in Seaford High, whoop-dee-do.

Let me introduce myself. I'm Kim Crawford, 17 years old, the official 'freak' of Seaford. My days at Seaford, not good days, my friend. My sister, Donna, was the queen bee of Seaford, seemed to want to make my days a living hell hole. She would torture me, till my courage to tell my counselor was down. Not very pleasant, may I add.

So, how did the famous 'Donna' make my life miserable? Oh, in so many ways! Her army of her 'Clique' as she called it, would make it worse. In her 'clique' there were the jocks, led by the no other, Jack Brewer, her boyfriend, on the wrestling team, soccer team, AND basketball. Not to mention, he was a 3rd degree black belt. Of course, at home, I secretly practiced my karate in my abusive dad, Trent's basement. Also in the clique, there was Grace and Kelsey, the two 'minions' of Donna, who copied Donna 24/7. For example, Donna says, "LIPGLOSS TIME!" and the three girls would pull out their designer LV purses, and would swipe the gooey MAC substance on their lips. Then, in the group, there was Jerry Martinez, basically only known as 'Swag Master', who of course, dances like there was no tomorrow. He danced dubstep, the 'Gangnam Style' (**A/N: WHO LOVES THAT SONG?!), **you name it. Moving on in that group, there was Brody Carlson, Grace's boyfriend. A 2nd degree black belt, but not as good as Jack.

Jack Brewer. The heartthrob of Seaford High. The boyfriend of Donna. The 'hero' of the school. To me, he was just like any other guy talking to me. A douche. The best friend I had a few years ago... **(i will get to that in Chapter 2) **

You see, here's how my life as the 'loser Kimberly Crawford' came to be...Okay. So once upon a time, in a land, far, far away, (Haha, not really, its just in San Jose) there was a girl, named Kim. Kim was a girl with dreams. A girl with a mother and father, and a caring fraternal twin sister, Donna. One day, in the year of 2007, tragedy struck Seaford, leaving the girl's mom to pass away, while everyone blamed Kim for her mother's death. The father, angry, tortured Kim, while praising her twin Donna. He told Donna to torture the girl in school. Without ease, she did.

**BRINGGGGG!** Oh there it is again. The evil bell of Seaford. The bell that caused my life to be miserable, besides Donna of course.

XoXoXoX **Cafeteria **XoXoXoX

Its been 6 periods, all the same. I usually sat in the back of class, trying to listen to the boring lessons. I was already smart. I was in the Gate Program. There really was not a reason for me to be in class. I knew it all already

It was lunch time. I had A's in all subject, but if lunch was a subject, I would have an F. I sat at table 13, next to the trash can. Sometimes I sat in the library, reading books while eating. People longed to sit at table 8, the popular table where the Clique sat, but if I had a CHOICE to eat there, I would have said, "NO."

I looked at the choices for food. Ewww. What the hell do they put in here? It's not even technically called 'food'. It should probably be called one word.

Gloop.

After paying for lunch, I turned around. The cafeteria looked two times busier than yesterday. Well, that means, I get to eat in the library.

As I walk to the cafeteria exit, I forgot I would have to pass table 8. A toned leg popped out at me. Having no attention to the atmosphere around me, I tripped over the leg, splattering the gloop of spaghetti all over my new top and myself. The people in the cafeteria laughed at me.

"Wow, Kim. Just because you don't have a wonderful boyfriend, it doesn't really mean you should make out with your spaghetti now." Donna smirked at me.

That's it. I stood up. "Donna. Please Stop." I asked politely, with a tint of fury. Just a tad.

"Jack, honey." Donna said sweetly. "Can you please judo flip her?" Jack smirked. Without hesitation, walking up to me, he took my arm out and flipped me over. My back hit the hard surface of the floor, once more. _CRACK!_ I heard my spine crack.

"Thank you, Honey!" Donna crooned to Jack, and pecked his lips. This fell into a full-blown make out session. Hello...? Still on the floor here... Ah, screw it. They wouldn't pay attention to me at all.

"Oh god." I whispered. The arm he flipped me with. He twisted it too hard. I felt as a bone in my arm cracked every time I moved it. It really hurt. I groaned and stood up. This happened to take the attention away from Jack and Donna's inappropriate make out.

"What's she still doing here?" Donna whispered to Jack.

"I don't know." Jack said.

I ran out of the cafeteria, embarrassed, and crying.

XoXoXoX **The Bathroom **XoXoXoX

I rushed to the girls' bathroom. Seeing me walk in, the girls who were previously in here rushed out, disgusted. I stood at the mirror. There was spaghetti all over my top, my neck, and some sauce on my face. I've never been that embarrassed in my life.

I washed my face. Thankfully, I was prepared for these kind of things, and brought out my extra set of clothes. I brought a top from a Donna hand-me-down (Abercrombie and Fitch) and a pair of Levi's jeans. I quickly changed into them.

My arm. Oh my gosh. I moved it back and forth. I think it was sprained, or hopefully not, broken. I moved it again. It was too much pain to bear.

XoXoXoX **The nurse's office **XoXoXoX

I ran to the nurse's office. Nurse Marge, she said. "Hon', you broke your arm. Do you want me to call your father?"

"Please no!" I said too quickly. "I mean, he's at an important meeting, so it's best if you didn't call him."

She agreed then, and put a cast on my arm, and told me I was set to go. "Be careful, honey." I nodded, and ran back to next period.

XoXoXoX **History Class **XoXoXoX

"Listen up, you ignorant twerps. Today, you will be switching seats." my teacher, Mrs. Ellis told us. "I'm putting a paper in the front of class. This will be your permanent seat for the rest of the school year." Oh, no. Permanent seats. Then, she posted the paper on the board.

I carefully walked up along with the class. "YES!" I heard the nerd, Milton Krupnik whisper. "I'm sitting next to Julie." Then, he skipped to her and they celebrated their joy. _Nerd love. _I looked up and down the list, looking for my name. Finally, I found it.

_Jack Brewer and Kim Crawford-Second row, first table_

Awwww. Crap. Jack. He just broke my arm, like...30 minutes ago! I was a good girl, so why did God have to make me sit next to him. I looked around the room for him.

He wasn't there. He was probably on the prohibited roof, with the Clique. But, two seconds later, he rushed in, hair messed up, and panting.

Ew.

"Mr. Brewer. You're late."

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Ellis. I was helping a little girl cross the street." he said nicely. She nodded, understanding. Then, when she wasn't looking, he turned around and did his signature smirk.

"Jack, the class is switching seats, so why don't you go up and look at the paper?" Mrs. Ellis said nicely. He nodded. Going up, he shouted out, "Who's Kim Crawford?" Oh gosh.

"I am." I whispered. He whisked around, him towering me over a foot in height.

"YOU." he said. "Do I know you?"

"I don't think so." I said softly.

"Whatever, you seem retarded. Just sit down then." he said rudely.

Jack and I sat there for about 10 minutes. Then finally, he started...talking to me.

Staring ahead, he asked me, "What happened to your arm? Are you that stupid that you broke it?" Then, he started laughing.

Quietly and softly, I responded, saying, "When you flipped me, you twisted my arm too hard, breaking it."

Despite the position his head was in before, he turned his head, looking at me. His eyes moved from my eyes, and moved down to my arm cast.

_I hope he apologizes. _

XoXoXoX

Jack's POV

I sat next to Kim Crawford. Who was she? Have I seen her before? Whatever. I didn't come to school to talk to nerds.

For 10 minutes, we both sat silently. I'M SO DAMN BORED. I couldn't take it. I had to say something.

Staring ahead, I asked, "What happened to your arm?" Jokingly, I added, "Are you that stupid that you broke it?" And started forcing myself to laugh.

I thought she would laugh with me, but instead, she replied something I thought she would never say, "When you flipped me, you twisted my arm too hard, twisting it." Turning my head, I looked into her eyes, and my eyes flickered down to her arm. It looked painful, in a stuffy white cast. I almost said I'm sorry. But, following my 'bad boy facade', I said, "You idiot. You're blaming me for this?"

"No. I'm not blaming you." She said sadly.

"How long are you keeping the cast on for?" I asked decently.

"8 weeks, possibly. Which means, I can't practice k-" She stopped. "Never mind."

"Whatever. Can I see your arm?" I asked. She nodded reluctantly.

Then, I grabbed her broken arm, and signed it with my sharpie marker. I wrote :

_Broken by Jack Brewer. Bitches deserve what they deserve. _

I capped my sharpie back on, laughing. For the next 10 minutes, I stared straight again.

10 minutes later, I heard a sniffle coming from my left. I was indeed surprised to see that on her left eye, there was a tear on the corner, and on the right eye, there was already one tear making its way down her face.

"Why are you crying?" I asked, curiously, waiting for an answer.

After two minutes, she answered. "I'm sorry." she said, looking at me. It hurt my inner alter ego to see her crying like that.

"What the hell? Why?" I said harshly.

"I'm sorry I made you angry. I'm sorry for anything I've done. I'm sorry if you hate me for any apparent reason. I'm sorry if you think I'm a bitch." She said quietly.

**BRINGGGGGGGGG! **The bell rang. In one decent move, she picked up her books, struggling with one arm, may I add, and rushed out of class before I can answer.

XoXoXoX

I rushed out of class, following her. I saw her long mane of blond hair rush into the girls restroom, wiping her eyes. _Screw it. She won't even hear me out. _But, we still have to talk about the project. If I fail, I'm dropped off from the varsity teams I'm on.

XoXoXoX

Kim's POV

I rushed into the restroom, crying for the second time today. I looked at my arm once more.

_Broken by Jack Brewer. Bitches deserve what they deserve. _

Stupidly and not thinking, I got a paper towel, and tried wiping it off. At the end, I still ended up with a faint mark from Jack Brewer.

**Well, that's the end of my suckish story. Did anyone read my other story? If you did, please tell me or review, and I might give you a shout out in the next chapter (If i have one...) **

**Review if: **

**1. I should review this story**

**2. You read my other story, and you want a shoutout :) **

**3. I suck at writing**

**4. You want Jack and Kim together in this story... :P **

**5. You hate Luklivia (Leolivia 3 )**

**6. You love this story**

**7. You're bored and you have nothing else to do, so you just want to review for the heck of it. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! :) I really want at least 10 reviews...probably not gonna get it, but...a girl can dream right? **

**Thanks Guys! :) **


	2. Our Past

**Decided to update today...**

**PLEASE READ ME: okay, so last chapter, was so stupid, anyways, I replaced it with updated things, so before you read this, you MUST go back to Chapter 1 and read that..SO SORRY, I WISH I CAN CYBER APOLOGIZE... but, yeah**

**Dayummmm, people, 75+ Reviews, I feel loved. Just for one chapter. I asked for 10, but hey, that's fine too... I. Have. Not. Updated. In. Foreverrr! Too lazy, brosephs, I honestly just started today. My stupid new school is pushing things to da limit...private schools...it disappoints me. **

**Some reviewers have been really harsh to me, causing me to lose hope really. Can I say something? I know some of you LIKE constructive comments on stories...but I honestly think they are rude and have no purpose. Like one person put...**

u suck at writing these so stop trying...

** Well, by reading at the title, don't read it. Sheesh..The next one isn't rude..but it did make me a little hopeless..**

I didn't really like it, mainly because Kim is so vulnerable, that isn't her in my perspective, even if it was only a story. You shouldn't make girls seem weak and apologize for everything, that's mostly stereotypical. Girls are tough when they want to be, and Kim is definitely tough on the show and in many other fanfics, like she's used to the pain from the typical bullies. Good luck

** Answering that, Cristina, she's made weak. But, she'll get stronger later on. Soooo, thanks. **

**I feel really bad. IF THIS STORY SUCKS, KEEP IT TO YOURSELF, OKAY? MY. GOD. **

**Oh, btw...shout out to **girlscankickbut. **Idk why tho...**

* * *

Previously

I rushed into the restroom, crying for the second time today. I looked at my arm once more.

_Broken by Jack Brewer. Bitches deserve what they deserve._

Stupidly and not thinking, I got a paper towel, and tried wiping it off. At the end, I still ended up with a faint mark from Jack Brewer.

* * *

**The Restroom**

I choked back a sob as I stared at the writing scrawled shamelessly across my stuffy cast. _Why? _I asked myself while a watery tear slid down my cheek. Then another. And then another. _Why did the world hate me? Why must everything happen to me?_

Jack. I-I can't believe the extremes he was taking. I didn't know he could be this immoral and sinister. I knew he bullied and tormented me, but I didn't know he would take it to this extent. I couldn't believe it. I wasn't convinced.

He was my best friend.

Five years ago, when we were all 12, Jack used to be so loyal and so nice. He wasn't the guy he is today. He was so kind...When things were right and I wasn't a loner, I had a crush on him. A HUGE crush on him. Why, it was so big, I would do anything for him to like me back. But later on, Donna told him awful things about me. _Kim? Shit, she is so ugly! _or _Can you BELIEVE she's my twin? _or _Babe, don't even bother. _When Jack broke up with his girlfriend that he loved ever so much, Donna would say, _Jack, did you know that KIM caused this? She literally told your girlfriend that you were cheating on her with Kim. _He honestly did not care for the other things she told him, but when she told him about the cheating incident, he started to hate me.

From the 7th grade, he tortured me shamelessly and endlessly right until today. He tortured me mentally, but never physically. Our friendship, it had fallen apart. But, today...that was the farthest he had done to me.

I sighed as I looked into the mirror. The bags under my eyes looked darker, and my facial expression looked pained and stressed. My scars from my beatings from my father looked worse than ever. My cuts on my arms never seemed to heal. The burden in my chest felt heavier than before. I've never felt this bad. By now, tears were running down my face. I grabbed several tissues and dabbed my eyes.

I walked out of the restroom. The bell rang, indicating that people would be coming out for their classes any second. _Literature, _I sighed. I walked to my next class, my book bag trailing at my feet.

* * *

_**End of School-3:45 p.m. **_

_**Bringggg! **_The bell rang, clearly indicating that the day was over. _Thank god, _I thought. Struggling with one hand, I managed to take each book needed from my locker before slamming it so hard, I couldn't the end of the hall could've heard it. I looked at my watch. _3:30, _it read. Shoot. I had to get home early!

I gazed out down the hall of Seaford, my eyes glazed over as I stared in thought. Daydreaming, how my life would be if it was _perfect._ Perfect everything. I sighed, why wasn't life this good?

"YO, BLONDIE!" My thoughts were interrupted by the mellow tone of the one and only, Jack Brewer.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

"Jack Brewer, wake up!" shouted my mom. It was, ugh, Monday morning?

"Yeah, yeah, don't get your panties in a twist," I muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothin'." I went over to my iHome, plugged in my iPhone 5, and blasted my Bon Jovi music as I got ready for school. Being a badass is sorta tricky, you know.

After I brushed my teeth, I jogged to my closet to pick out my clothes. I chose my black long sleeve button down shirt, and black jeans with my black vans. _Well, hello there..._

I unplugged my iPhone from it's dock, and walked downstairs. "Eh, I'm not hungry." I said, when my mother offered me some toast. I walked out the door shortly after.

* * *

When I walked through the doors of Seaford, all the girls cooed with desire for me. Why? I don't know. I swaggered down the halls, my books in one arm, my other hand running through my brown hair. I looked around the schools, at the nerds with the books, the cooking club, the dancers, the awkward loners sitting on the lunch tables, the skater boys taking a ride down the stairs, and finally, the popular clique I belonged into.

Sometimes I wish I wasn't in that group. What would I be? I don't know. I might've belonged to the skater boy group, or maybe..the nerd group. I didn't want to be like this, I really didn't.

"Jack!" I heard a voice rushing through my eardrums, the shrilling high voice pitching my ears. "Honey, how are you?" Out came the wicked witch of the west, Donna Tobin.

"Donna, baby," I said, my voice muttering the last part, "Calm down, would you? I've had a bad morning."

"Alright, but please be better soon! I miss you!" she cried.

Fuck. My. Life.

* * *

Blah, blah, blah, classes, whatever. Finally, it was lunch time. I pushed through the door, walking towards the lunch stands. Picking up the slime they called, lunch, I walked towards table 8.

"Hey baby." I heard a voice coo. Donna...oh damn.

"Hey man, whats up?" said Brody Carlson, my best friend.

We chatted for 5 minutes till Donna nudged my arm. "Hey," she murmured, pointing to the familiar blonde "look." Of course, the familiar blonde ending up being the famous Freak of Seaford, Kim..Crawford.

Donna clapped her hand silently, and straightened herself up before doing a low chuckle. Biting her lip mischievously, she waited for Kim to get her lunch before sticking the legs I couldn't resist in the 9th grade, out so Kim could trip.

Everything was slow-motion, the high-pitched scream that came out Kim's mouth, the shrilling laugh of Donna's amusement, and the cheers of the bystanders. I watched with horror as the spaghetti/gloop splattered all over Kim's top.

"Wow, Kim. Just because you don't have a wonderful boyfriend, it doesn't really mean you should make out with your spaghetti now." Donna said, her eyes glistening with pride as she thought of me.

Hey, I know she made Makayla and I break up, but, hey that's sorta harsh.

I thought Kim would burst out crying, but instead, out of my surprise, she said, "Donna. Please stop." Hmmm..smart choice. Not.

"Jack, honey." Donna told me, her voice dripping in venom. "Can you please judo flip her?" I reluctantly smirked, and walked up to her. I stared into her eyes, her eyes pleading me not to. Reputation, Jack. Think of your reputation. I inwardly sighed, trying my hardest not to flip her that hard. Forcingly, I got her arm, twisted it, tucked my hand between her spine, turned my hand, and watched as she fell with a 'THUD' on the floor. I even thought I heard a CRACK.

"Thank you, Honey!" and she pecked my lips. She retracted, just right before she grabbed my head and went into a makeout. I opened my eyes, eyeing how Kim was painfully standing up and wiping her spaghetti off of herself. "Oh god." she whispered softly.

"What's she still doing here?" Donna whispered to Jack.

"I don't know." I said. Seriously what was she doing here? Was she trying to get herself killed by us?

Kim glared at me, soft droplets coming out of her doe eyes. With that, she ran out of the cafeteria, with the whole cafeteria laughing.

* * *

The day went by fast, until 7th period, history class. On my way from walking to Room 8A, I felt as Donna pulled me into an empty supply closet. She attacked me, running her fingers through my oh-so-precious-bouncy-beautiful-hair-that-i-spent-three-hours-on-last-night hair.

"Hey babe." she purred, shrugging off her designer coat. I sighed, agonized by this action.

"Donna, please, just stop."

"You don't want this?" She said pointing to her body.

"If I'm late to class again, I'm dead."

With that, I ran out of the closet, but I felt her designer heels clacking along the hard floor. "Jackie-poo come back! We're not done here!"

I ran, running away from the clingy screaming girl that was attacking me. Finally, my hand caught the ever so wonderful golden door that led me to freedom-history class

"Mr. Brewer. You're late."

My eyes flew around the classroom, my eyes finally wandering over to that blonde, I forgot her name. Her eyes were filled with disgust as she eyed my ran through hair, and my panting lungs. Awkward image, I see.

I would NOT get in trouble again, or I would've got Saturday school, or some kind punishment. I narrowed my eyes in sorrow, my hands grasping each other fiercely as if I was pleading as I said, "I'm so sorry, Mrs. Ellis. I was helping a little girl cross the street." Her eyes flickered and she nodded with understanding. As she turned around, I did my ol' signature Jack Brewer smirk everyone would die for.

She turned back around, before smiling and said, "Jack, the class is switching seats, so why don't you go up and look at the paper?" I smiled back, slowly walking to the front of the room and looked at the paper.

_Jack Brewer and Kim Crawford-Second row, first table_

"Who's Kim Crawford?" I shouted. _Oh, Jack, don't pretend you don't know her. _I thought. _Shut up. _I thought again.

"I am." I closed my eyes, praying this would go well. I can't ruin my reputation though! I whipped my head around at the voice, my eyes locking with her warm, golden-brown orbs.

"YOU." I said. "Do I know you?" _Of course you know her, idiot. _

"I don't think so." She replied softly. She knew I did though, I know it.

_Reputation. Your reputation, Jack. Think of your reputation. _"Whatever, you seem retarded. Just sit down then." I said, the words coming out harsher than I thought.

* * *

For 10 minutes, we both sat silently. I was so bored, I couldn't take it any longer.

Staring ahead, I asked, "What happened to your arm?" Jokingly, I added, "Are you that stupid that you broke it?"

I thought she would laugh with me, but instead, she replied something I thought she would never say, "When you flipped me, you twisted my arm too hard, breaking it." Turning my head, I looked into her eyes, and my eyes flickered down to her arm. It looked painful, in a stuffy white cast. I almost said I'm sorry. But, following my 'bad boy facade', I said, "You idiot. You're blaming me for this?"

"No. I'm not blaming you." She said sadly.

"How long are you keeping the cast on for?" I asked decently.

"8 weeks, possibly. Which means, I can't practice k-" She stopped. "Never mind." _Can't practice what?_

"Whatever. Can I see your arm?" I asked. She nodded reluctantly.

Then, I grabbed her broken arm, and signed it with my sharpie marker. I wrote:

_Broken by Jack Brewer. Bitches deserve what they deserve._

What if I wrote, _Get better soon!_? I would've been known as a wuss or something. I capped my Sharpie back on, forcing myself to laugh. For the next 10 minutes, I stared straight again, not caring.

10 minutes later, I heard a sniffle coming from my left. I was indeed surprised to see that on her left eye, there was a tear on the corner, and on the right eye, there was already one tear making its way down her face.

"Why are you crying?" I asked, curiously, waiting for an answer.

After two minutes, she answered. "I'm sorry." she said, looking at me. It hurt my inner alter ego to see her crying like that.

"What the hell? Why?" I said harshly. Brody was looking at us curiously now.

"I'm sorry I made you angry. I'm sorry for anything I've done. I'm sorry if you hate me for any apparent reason. I'm sorry if you think I'm a bitch." She said quietly.

**BRINGGGGGGGGG! **The bell rang. In one decent move, she picked up her books, struggling with one arm, may I add, and rushed out of class before I can answer.

* * *

I rushed out of class, following her. I saw her long mane of blond hair rush into the girls restroom, wiping her eyes. _Screw it. She won't even hear me out. _But, we still have to talk about the project. If I fail, I'm dropped off from the varsity teams I'm on.

* * *

**JACK'S POV-Last Chapter**

Kim Crawford. Kimberly Anne Crawford. My best friend. How could I forget her? The way her blond hair was illuminated through the light, the way her old sparkling brown eyes, which were now replaced with dull hazel.

I remember it was the...the..seventh grade it was, when I broke up with Makayla, the love of my little seventh grade life. Makayla Smith, the sweet, popular, soul that made me happy. Being popular meant being best friends with Donna. After 3 months of dating her, Makayla told me she was going to break up with me, as she was going to move to Los Angeles. My world crashed down, I remember. Donna knew everything from Makayla, so she told me statements like, _It's Kim's fault!_. It was true, Kim's mom was Makayla's dad's boss. At that time, Kim and I were becoming distant, so I knew she was the reason why Makayla and I had broken up.

Makyla was a really big deal in my life at that time, but shortly after, she moved before we could've said our goodbyes.

I remember blowing up at Kim...

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"_Kim!" I stormed down the middle school halls, and noticed her laughing with Kelsey. _

"_Oh, hey Jack, what's up?" she smiled at me. _

"'_What's up?' I'm furious with you, and all you can say is 'What's up?'. Honestly, Kim, just stop!" I yelled. Her eyes faltered, and I knew she was confused. _

"_What are you talking about Jack? I didn't do anything!" She honestly looked confused, but I wasn't going to buy it. _

"_You. YOU. I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND KIM." She was seriously surprised by my sudden outburst, but i couldn't stop myself._

"_HOW DARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU KIM? YOUR IDIOT MOM. MAKING MAKAYLA MOVE TO LOS ANGELES. I BET YOU DID THIS. I bet you told your father to move her, because you were jealous. JEALOUS!" _

"_Jack!" she said. "HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT MY MOM LIKE THAT!" Oh, right. I forgot. Her mother was on the edge of survival, as she had grown out with liver cancer. I was too angry to remember it._

"_NO. Listen to me! LISTEN. Everybody KNOWS you have a crush on me. Get this, Kim. __**I don't like you back.**__" The last part was harsher than I intended for it to come out, but I was too angry to notice._

"_JACK!" she yelled. Now it was my turn to be quiet. "STOP. I DIDN'T CAUSE THIS." _

"_Bullshit." I snarled. _

"_Fine. Fine, Jack. That's fine with ME. You don't believe me, alright. I just can't BELIEVE you would believe Donna Tobin. You would hear her out, yet you wouldn't hear ME out? Unbelievable, Jack. I thought we were best friends!" _

"_WERE, KIM. WE WERE." I corrected. I must've looked like a monster, my eyes furious, my heavy breathing from our brawl. From now, almost everyone was staring at us. _

"_Alright, Jack. We were. But remember this, Jackson Brewer. We are never going to best friends-again." She said, whispering the last part. And with this nasty fight, she walked out the door, her fists clenched at her side. I knew what I said was unforgivable. _

* * *

_A year without Kim was a nightmare. No one to talk to, now that Mikayla was gone, let alone Kim was gone as well. Donna-I was dating her now, for some odd reason. _

_I walked into school, doing my own morning routine-talking to my friends, talking about sports the usual._

"_Yeah, can't believe Coach Matthews dropped him from the team. He sucked anyways..But it's probably cause Donna fucked him two hours earlier..." Brody said, stopping suddenly. "I would understand, her rack is glorious, I wish I could-"_

"_Why'd you stop talking?" I said, chuckling, obviously enjoying this conversation. But I noticed everyone in the halls had stopped talking as well. Brody nudged me to turn around, yet I suddenly felt guilty for doing so. _

_Out from the door trudged Kim, her hair looking as if was dead, even her body looking dead as she walked with her arms stuck at her side, her baggy eyes drooping, her red cheeks..._

"_Holy shit! Little Miss Kim is looking fucked up!" Brody muttered. I turned around and glared at him. _

"_What? It's the truth." Kelsey ran up to us suddenly after. Kelsey had soon ditched Kim after learning what she had done. _

"_Hey guys! Did you see Kim?" she said enthusiastically. _

"_Yeah, she looks like crap! What happened?" Brody said. _

"_Well, apparently yesterday her mom died from cancer." She said._

_I remember the last thing I said to Kim herself, "...YOUR IDIOT MOM. MAKING MAKAYLA MOVE TO LOS ANGELES. I BET YOU DID THIS. I bet you told your mom to move her, because you were jealous. JEALOUS!" I felt guilty. I should've never said it_

_Kim had been picked on the previous months, her popularity from the top of the triangle quickly retreating to the bottom. Everyday bullies (including myself, I must admit) teased her, called her names, it was terrible. She would eat lunch by herself...had no study partner, it was a nightmare. _

_I felt guilty._

* * *

**KIM'S POV**

"YO, BLONDIE!" My thoughts were interrupted by the mellow tone of the one and only, Jack Brewer.

My head lay against the locker, _Haven't you done enough? _I wanted to shout. "Yes?" I said.

"I wanted to come talking about that stupid history project we're assigned to do." Ahhh, the project that brought together chaos.

"Of course," I said, my voice faltering. "So, I'll just do the project myself, and I'll sign my name and your name at the bottom."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous," he said, shrugging away the idea. "That's obviously not going to work, Blondie."

"And your point is?" I suddenly regretted saying so.

His eyes narrowed. "I don't like your tone, Blondie." I glanced towards the floor. "Well, you are coming to my house tomorrow, whether YOU like it or not."

Oh, lord. Help me...

**Damn, this took me forever to write..Sorry, longest chapter ever.**

**I AM GOING TO AN ANT FARM TAPING SOON, SOMEONE SHOOT ME PLEASE...**

**Anyways, let's go to the deets of our fangirl issues...**

**a. My friend on twitter (rockyb12110, also a writer on ) luckily met Leo Howard :( Lucky *insert teasing bad word* Her video on youtube..funny story (to me) when this kid asks if Jack and Kim had feelings and if Leo and Olivia had feelings for eachother (I think thats what I heard) and then for Jack and Kim he's like, "Jack and has big time feelings for Kim." and for my Leolivia folks, he said, "No, not in real life, but in the show, yes." or something like that...blegh, whatever /3**

**b. SEASON 3 IS CURRENTLY TAPING OMG SHOOT ME SHOOT ME SHOOT ME SHOOT ME SHOOT ME SHOOT ME...**

**c. Olivia Holt said that there will be romance in season 3..i swear to god, even shine on media is a Kick fan xD Who here is a Kick fan? Anyone, anyone? Yeah.**

**d. Shoutout to my friend's friend Vivian out there... :) **

**e. Leolivia pictures: Lol, everyone should've seen Leo's tweet about Olivia's fire hazard problem...heehee, since Leo's nickname is Hazard, I'm just laughing over puns, man..Let's take this into analyzation: If Fire Hazard means Fire Leo, and Hazard means a warning, then it would be Leo Warning..does that mean anything? ...wow i'm a nerd. Then, Olivia posted a picture of Leo's feet in the trash can. I have no words to that, cause I can't analyze that...**

**f. Give me some ideas, I'm running out people...**

**g. MERRY CHRISTMAS (BELATED), HAPPY NEW YEAR (BELATED), Happy Valentine's Day, i love you all, thats my present. **

**I obviously lonely this year, so..if you guys don't have a valentine, then I'll be more than welcome to be your Valentine...No? It's Leo Howard? Alright, that's fine, that's fine, I don't care. (I really do care though)**

**LOVE YOU**

**REMEMBER, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS DAMN STORY, THEN DON'T REVIEW THAT ITS TERRIBLE AND SUCKISH PLEASE...**

**If I could get to like...100 Reviews, that would make mah life :) **


	3. How Do You Do It?

**Hey guys! KickinItKick here! :) **

**So, it's been quite some time since I've updated. 2-2-2013 wasn't it? I apologize deeply folks! This chapter is not my best...Just a warning to all the people who hate short chapters! I'm changing up the format of the headings... :o WATCH OUTTTT :)**

**Story Name: **Freak of Seaford

**Pairings: Jerry x Kim :) HAHAHA JOKING **

**Actual Pairing: Jack x Kim, ftw fanboys and fangirls!**

**Word Count: 2,522+**

**Rating: T**

**Story Summary: **Kim Crawford is the official 'Freak of Seaford'. Her fraternal twin, Donna and her 'Clique' make her life miserable. When asked to do a project for school, will a certain brunette named Jack Brewer from the 'Clique' want to befriend the 'Freak of Seaford', Kim Crawford?

**Disclaimer: "I do not own Kickin' It, but if I did, I would totally make Jack and Kim flirt in every episode I mean-" Okay, I'm done, but seriously, Kickin' It is not mine and only the plot is! YAYYY! :)**

**This chapter is so short, it isn't even registered as a chapter in my book. HEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHE SORRY :)**

* * *

******Previously:**

Kim's Point of View

"YO, BLONDIE!" My thoughts were interrupted by the mellow tone of the one and only, Jack Brewer.

My head lay against the locker, _Haven't you done enough? _I wanted to shout. "Yes?" I said.

"I wanted to come talking about that stupid history project we were assigned to do." Ahhh, the project that brought together chaos.

"Of course," I said, my voice faltering. "So, I'll just do the project myself, and I'll sign my name and your name at the bottom."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous," he said, shrugging away the idea. "That's obviously not going to work, Blondie."

"And your point is?" I suddenly regretted saying so.

His eyes narrowed. "I don't like your tone, Blondie." I glanced towards the floor. "Well, you are coming to my house tomorrow, whether YOU like it or not."

Oh, lord. Help me...

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**::**

* * *

Jack's Point of View

With that, I did an abrupt nod, before heading out the hall to my locker.

Why did I have a sudden hatred for this poor girl? She WAS my best friend, to be honest, and I've treated her like shit. Why couldn't I just have let her do the project by herself, while I could've went to a downtown nightclub?

It's because..I wanted to know her again.

_No! What are you saying Jack? She's the Freak of Seaford. The one you should be avoiding! Think about it, you could've been with the love of your life, yet she broke you two up! She's a failure! You, my friend, are a sexy, god with girls falling at your feet, so why are you taking your time thinking about this THING you call a person? She ruined your life, just go with it! _My mind was telling me the right things, why wasn't I listening? Why was I even interfering with her? Why was she in my mind?

"Ughhh!" I groaned in exasperation, leaning against the locker in defeat. "Could this day get any worse?"

Just wait till things get...

_worse._

* * *

: :

* * *

Kim's Point of View

The bell rang indicating that it was time for the disastrous day to end. I sucked in my breath. It was four. This would be the first time we had met after the _incident _we had.

I pushed my two-wait, no one-arm out and thrust open the door, smiling as the wind blew in my face. If only I could live like this, my arms spread out wide, the peacefulness insuring I was safe. I heard chuckles of laughter follow after me, with every tinkle of giggles coming out of the girls nearby. "-and she was like, wait what?" I heard the girl say, sneering. I hid behind the bush, but it was too late, the girls saw me. I looked into the eyes of the female. It was Vivian. If Donna was the queen, Vivian would be the empress, her little servants copying every little move she did. She whispered something to the dirty blonde to the right, and the girl giggled as Vivian flicked her hair in success. [1]

She strutted her way over to where I stood, and my legs were wobbly. "Well, isn't it the FREAK OF SEAFORD?" she said, her glossed lips smacking together as she formed them into a sneer. "What are you doing here, NERD?"

"I-I have to go to someone's house, just please leave me alone Vivian, I don't want any trouble!" I said. I tried not to sound so afraid, it was just...I couldn't help myself, it was torturous.

She shoved me against the stairway leading down the steps of the high school. Her friends in the back were laughing their tiny little china head dolls while Vivian chuckled at my pathetic pleas. "Whose house? You got a _boyfriend_? Hey girls, the nerd has a girlfriend!"

"I don't have a boyfriend, Vivian. It's a project, I'm working with Jack Brewer-" She cut me off.

"JACK BREWER? You are working on a project with _Jack Brewer_? No way, it's sorta expected that a whore like _you_ would lie about such things! Get outta my sight. Peace out, _freak_," spitting out the last part. With that last final blow, she hit me to the ground, and I groaned as I felt my books weighing under my arm.

: :

_No, it's the house with the dark red cherry door, with the shining see-through windows and the shiny black Mercedez parked outside! _Why did I remember those things about Jack's House? _Argh! _

After fixing my composure after Vivian pushed me, I started my route to Jack's house. With that encounter with the empress of Seaford, I was already 20 minutes delayed. Hopefully, Mr. Brewer here wouldn't be mad at me.

I stepped up on the porch to the cozy mansion of a place they call 'home'. I rung the doorbell, which chimed soft melodies as I heard heavy footsteps walking across the hall.

"Look, I'm sorry, we're not buying anymore of your coo-" said a flustered Jane as she opened up the door. Jane was Jack's longtime maid who cared for Jack and I as we were kids. She gasped as she took a look at me.

"K-Kim?" she said, her tiptoes perching up and down as she was very excited. "Is that you darling?"

I took a little giggle, "The one and only, Janie," taking a little spin for emphasis.

She laughed at my comeback, "Still so perky!" I frowned a little at this. I was never perky.

"I haven't seen you since you and Jack were in 7th grade! Kim, you don't know how much this family has fallen apart since you left! Jack got depressed at the Mikayla chick leaving, causing us to try our hardest to cheer him up, but since THAT didn't work, Mr. and Mrs. Brewer and I got stressed trying so, therefore Jack's parent's moved to New York for a while, and they haven't gotten back since." I gulped. This was my fault? I realized, that if Makayla left because of 'me', then it must've broken the family apart.

"Oh, well, that's too bad I guess. They were very nice folks!" I said, my face trying to break out into a smile. It was too hard, I couldn't help but feel guilty. Jack and his parents were never close anyways, why am I feeling so confused? I heard fast footsteps running down the stairs. Jack.

"Jane? Jane, I'm out for the night, I guess my study partner didn't come to-" Jack stopped as he saw me standing there with Jane embracing me. His jaw clenched, his hand tightening around the car keys that withheld his freedom.

"Oh." Just 'Oh'? Alright then, Jack.

"Jack, guess who I saw coming through the front door! Remember Kim?" Jane was making this awkward for both of us.

"Yes, Jane, I've seen. No, we are not friends anymore," his glare never leaving my worried eyes, "she's just my study partner." It felt that this was going on for two years, whereas in reality it was literally two seconds.

He finally broke the glare, his eyes going back to Jane's. "Well, now that she's here, I guess I'll have to stay and cancel my night of plans. Thanks Jane, you can go back to the kitchen now."

"Now Jack-"

"No, Jane, please leave, we're fine!" He said a little frustrated. Jane's eyes flickered in hurt of the little boy she had raised all her life. Jack seemed unfazed by this, as he fixed his glare on Kim once again.

"You're fucking late. Maybe if you came earlier, we would've been able to get started on the project and not have failed this thing. Am I right?"

I sighed, tired of his insults "I ran into Vivian," I said, my face turning flushed. Jack stared at me in confusement. He knew that Vivian was an evil, twisted, person and it would've been the pain to run into her. I squinted. "She was talking to me for a while. She pushed me down the stairs, and did you know that it takes a while to get back up again, Brewer?" He seemed surprised at my sudden outburst, as that was probably the loudest the Freak of Seaford would've ever talked. He took a glance at my gauze wrapped arms, and he let out a breath of exasperation.

"Alright." He said, putting the keys down on the table. "Just, let's get started."

We worked for about two hours, both of us working on the kitchen table, without speaking a word, with the occasional 'bless you' if one sneezed and such. Besides that, we worked on our separate parts, until...

"How do you do it?"

"How do I do what?"

It was all happening so fast, I didn't know how to respond. "Like, how do you deal with the shit coming towards you? Do you feel anything when it's coming towards you?" he said. I stared at him, my eyes widening. I stared at him as he continued talking. "Dude, you have no friends. Your friends left you. You have no control over what's happening, it's like you're caught up in the moment, so you don't know what to do!" It wasn't an insult, it was more of a All my feelings for the past felt like they were soaring from my body and into the open evil.

"I used to have friends." I stated as a matter-of-factly.

"_Used _to, Crawford. You haven't answered my damn question. How do you deal with the crap?" Tears prickled my eyes from the words blurting out of his used-to-be-kind-mouthed mouth. _  
_

I couldn't take it. "I can't deal. But I gotta live up to it."

He stared at me for it seemed like forever. He wouldn't say anything, so I added, "Why are you asking me this, Jack? You're the one who's done this to me for the past-oh I don't know-5 years in my life? Everyday I would be called names, terrible names, stereotypical statements, and all I would've done was walk around in shame with my head _down. _Past FIVE years, Brewer, and you think I can take it." By now in time, I must've looked like an angry bull, with my fists clenched, my ears red, and my eyes looking as if they popped out with veins. "Look, I'm sorry I made a sudden outburst Jack."

He looked confused, both hands propped against the doorframe as if his life depended on it. He seemed as if he was thinking of what to do, and he seemed so conflicted. "Just get out." he murmured.

"What?"

"Get outta my house, get outta my sight. I don't want to see you enter this house again. Let's go with your original plan, shall we? You finish the project and sign your name at the bottom, so we won't have to talk about this shit again, you hear me?" he said, pointing at me. I quickly nodded my head, and with a blink of an eye, I was at the door. With two strides, he was at the door, looking murderous.

"Freak." He pushed me down the porch. Like literally, he pushed me down the porch stairs, and down onto the concrete.

* * *

: :

* * *

"Donna's right. You belong to the ground." And I heard the door slam.

Before I knocked out unconscious, I heard some voices from the Brewer mansion.

"Jack? Was that Kim?" Jane asked.

"Yeah."

"Did you wish her a goodnight like the old times? Why didn't you tell me she was leaving, Jack, I wanted to give her our homemade cookies like the old times!"

"There was never an old time." I heard Jane sigh.

"Whatever, Jack. Go upstairs. I'm taking out the trash." Jane said. I would understand her, there is no sudden way of understanding a rebellious 18 year old boy.

I heard footsteps running up the stairs, and the front door swinging open. It must've been a sight, me on the ground, nearly unconscious.

"JACK!" Jane yelled. "JACK, HURRY!"

"Jane, I told you, I'm tired. I wanna go to bed!" Jack yelled.

"It's KIM!" Jane screamed.

"Tell her that I don't fucking care about how she feels, I told her to leave me alone!" Jack yelled down the stairs, though I thought he sounded curious. Eh, I'm nearly dead right now, who the hell knows what I'm thinking.

"JACK! SHE'S NEARLY DEAD! COME HELP!" Jane cried out. I could tell that there were tears on her face. I cried out one more time before...

everything went black.

* * *

**cliffy? I think? :o Idk, I'm new to this..Cliche, everything is so cliche. :) I feel bad, I haven't updated in a few weeks and yet I return the favor with a chapter that's short enough as a suckish oneshot. Eh, I'll TRY updating next week, maybe. :o**

**[1] Vivian is my friend's friend. Apparently she's extremely weird...Anyone like labbits? **

**Reviews keep me going faster, guys and gals! **

**Anyways, on with my rants like usual. **

**THE PROMO FOR KICKIN IT SEASON 3 CAME OUT. MY KICK FEELS. SOMEONE. SHOOT ME. **

**Review if: **

**a. The story is totally terrible. **

**b. Lerika-SO confused on that! Someone told me that they broke up, true or not true? **

**c. Luklivia**

**d. Leolivia :) **

**e. Spring coming up! **

**f. Anything! Favorite shows, stories, anything!**

**g. Please, please, PLEASE don't steal my story ideas :o Just saying. I've never had a disclaimer, but by the time I type this, there will be a disclaimer at the top. **

**h. KICK**

**Wuv you all, peace out **

**Less than three,**

**KickinItKick :)**

**P.S. Don't forget to follow me on tumblr! Its kickinitkick . tumblr . com, yeah... :) **


	4. Be Safe, Freak of Seaford

**Hey guys! I updated faster, I guess. Review-It makes me update faster, I swear. Yesterday got 750 views...like..whoa :o LOL, haha, my friend's friend realized that she was in the story! Haha, Vivian! :) **

**Vivian: Hehe Labbits:) This is Vivian...the one who is your friend's friend xD**

**HAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA HI VIVIAN :) Labbits are awesome. :)**

**Story: Freak of Seaford**

**Chapter: Be Safe**

**Pairings: Jack and Kim**

**Word Count: 2,733 :) **

**Story Summary: **Kim Crawford is the official 'Freak of Seaford'. Her fraternal twin, Donna and her 'Clique' make her life miserable. When asked to do a project for school, will a certain brunette named Jack Brewer from the 'Clique' want to befriend the 'Freak of Seaford', Kim Crawford?

**Disclaimer: **There is a Jim O'Doherty. He made Kickin' It. I am KickinItKick. I made the plot. BUT, if i were Jim O'Doherty, Jack and Kim would've gotten married. At 13. JKing... :o

* * *

**::**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

"Donna's right. You belong to the ground." And I heard the door slam.

Before I knocked out unconscious, I heard some voices from the Brewer mansion.

"Jack? Was that Kim?" Jane asked.

"Yeah."

"Did you wish her a goodnight like the old times? Why didn't you tell me she was leaving, Jack, I

wanted to give her our homemade cookies like the old times!"

"There was never an old time." I heard Jane sigh.

"Whatever, Jack. Go upstairs. I'm taking out the trash." Jane said. I would understand her, there is no sudden way of understanding a rebellious 18 year old boy.

I heard footsteps running up the stairs, and the front door swinging open. It must've been a sight, me on the ground, nearly unconscious.

"JACK!" Jane yelled. "JACK, HURRY!"

"Jane, I told you, I'm tired. I wanna go to bed!" Jack yelled.

"It's KIM!" Jane screamed.

"Tell her that I don't fucking care about how she feels, I told her to leave me alone!" Jack yelled down the stairs, though I thought he sounded curious. Eh, I'm nearly dead right now, who the hell knows what I'm thinking.

"JACK! SHE'S NEARLY DEAD! COME HELP!" Jane cried out. I could tell that there were tears on her face. I cried out one more time before...

everything went black.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**::**

**Be Safe**

* * *

"Kimberly, darling!" An unfamiliar voice said. I stirred to the right, though I knew I was awake. "I know you're awake, hon'."

"Mmmph." I groaned.

"Kimberly.." the voice warned. I could tell it was Dr. Blue. My eyes slowly fluttered open. Indeed I was correct. "Wake up, there is a day of long tests ahead."

"Tests?" I said groggily. My hands raised up to my head, feeling a gauze wrapped on every dimension.

"Ms. Jane Hudson woke up to find you on the floor with blood gushing out of your forehead. It's a good thing she and the boy she was caring for called in, otherwise you could've been dead by now. Make sure you thank them after." she told me. Questions were rushing through my mind. _Why would he call? He's the one who pushed me down. _

"I will, Dr. Blue. Thank you so much." I said, still confused. She nodded, and left my room. I sighed, running my hands along the window next to me. Thoughts were running through my mind, and seemed to go on for hours, though in reality, it was only a few minutes in time.

Suddenly, voices were heard outside and the door was pushed open. Surprisingly, and fearfully, it was my father, Donna, and a nurse. Why would they come? I knew they were waiting for the nurse to leave so they can blow up in my faces.

Unfortunately, the nurse came, so my so-called father and Donna came towards me.

"Kimberly, did you know what you did?" my father hissed.

I had to agree. "Yes, father."

"Did you know that hospital fees are costly?" He said again. Donna smirked in the background, looking at me getting beaten.

"Yes, I did father."

"Yes, I did father," he mocked. "Guess who is paying for these damn fees, bitch?"

As always, Donna had to interrupt, "Daddy, may I answer for her?"

My 'dad's' facial expressions softened as he took a look at the tall, brunette. As always, she looked perfect. Her perfect french braid was swept to the left, and her lips glistened with Urban Decay's Lip Gloss, her newly plucked eyebrows arched, her eyelashes long and full, her skin perfectly flawless. Her outfit was perfect as well, with her designer halter top, and her stick thin thighs and a thigh gap highlighting her body. It made sense why every guy wanted her.

Then there was me. My dull, lifeless blonde strands hanging down my shoulders, my lips dry and chapped. Though my eyelashes were naturally long, I had my insecurities that I was disgusting and no one wanted me. I stood at a 5'5 frame, and even if that's the average height for women, I felt like it was too short for anyone to love me. Especially a tall person, like Jack.

Jack...

"Yes princess," my dad answered, his face beaming with pride at my beautiful twin. Fraternal twin. No way in _hell, _was I related to that bitch.

"Okay. I think that sister dear has to pay for her OWN expenses, working at the downtown grub that Kelsey's parent's own. On top of that, she has to do her normal chores, such as cooking us food and do our chores." She said smugly, smirking as I gaped at her.

"Donna, darling." My dad said, looking as if he was on the verge of tears. "You are exactly right. You make father so proud!" I rolled my eyes as she planted a 'loving' kiss on my father's cheek.

"You, on the other hand, start as you get out of this place. Am I clear?" My dad said. I nodded. To my excitement, they left after that, Donna sticking out her finger as she walked out the door.

I sighed, my body turning to the side to face the window. It was approximately 6 o'clock, so the sun was on the verge of setting. The sky was blue, but had hints of orange thrown in, and I sighed as I took a look at the beautiful sight. In contrast, I felt like the color orange in contrast of my social skills. I felt like an outsider.

For the third time of the day, the door opened, and in came Jane...

and Jack.

Jane looked red-faced, from crying. At the sight of me, she burst into sobs as she stared at my frail body. She grasped my head between her hands, gasping as I smiled at her.

"K-Kim," she stuttered. "H-honey, you're alright. That's all I wanted for you. I just wanted you to be okay, baby." I was surprised to see tears streaming down my own face.

"I'm okay, Jane. Just shocked." I said.

In the back, I heard someone clear their voice. Jack.

"Jack wanted to talk to you, Kimberly." She said. I nodded slowly, taking in as he stared at me in curiosity. "I'm leaving you two alone. I'll be in the waiting room, Jack." Then she left my hospital room.

Jack, who was leaning against the doorframe, made his way to my hospital bed. I looked straight, as if I was in a trance. The silence seemed to go on forever.

I heard him take a deep breath. "You don't have to say anything." I said.

He seemed surprised, but I continued. "I would rather you not say anything than hurt me again, Jack."

He was silent, so I continued. "I'm tired of you always interfering with my life, Jack. I've been in the hospital 48 times since the seventh grade, both of them brutally caused by you and Donna. It's causing me more trouble than ever. All the other times were just casual scratches and sprains, but this time was almost fatal." Jack sat down, putting his head in his hands. "The name calling, the shoves, the missing homework and stolen clothes are too much for one person, Jack. It may be fun for you and your friends, but its living hell for me, Jack, you wouldn't understand. Look at you! Mr. Popular, that's the only thing you are. I'm a freak, someone that doesn't belong in the popularity chain. I'm sick and tired, and sometimes I want to give up on my life. I wish I had gone with my mother." I added bitterly.

I looked at Jack, and he was rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Don't say that, Kim." He said to me quietly.

"It's what I want. I think being with God is way better than the hell I call life." I said, my voice cracking.

"So what are you saying?" He said, glancing at me.

"I just want you to leave me alone. It would make me die slower than I should." I said, adding a laugh.

Jack didn't take this as a joke though. "It that's what you want." He said.

I was confused. He was actually going to leave me alone? He stood up from the seat across from my bed, and walked to my bedstand. I stared at him, curious about what he was doing. He leaned in, and set a bouquet flowers on the bed next to me [1]

"Goodbye, Crawfish." he said, and quickly walked out the door. I gasped. Crawfish was my nickname from him when we were little. Tears formed in my eyes as I realized how much I wanted him back.

Badly.

* * *

**: :**

* * *

**Two Months Later: December 22nd**

"Your order will be $8.39." I said to the customer in front of me. As ordered from my father and Donna, I was forced to work at Kelsey's parent's bakery _Lala's. _The hospital fee was $20,000 and I had no such money to pay that up. I worked all week, sometimes skipping school, as I worked at different jobs around town.

I sighed, retying my blond locks into a high ponytail. I have been working for 2 months and I've only made two thousand. My deadline was due in February. It would be a long process, I know. I grabbed the rag cloth from the kitchen and set to wash the tables.

Jack? After our talk in the hospital, he had left me alone, for once in 5 years. Donna still did, but without Jack, she had no eternal strength to hurt me, but only with words, though I only took words seriously from Jack. He actually left me alone, to my surprise. And life was good. If Mr. Popular didn't bother me, then the whole school wouldn't.

The door rang open as new customers came in. It was Sunday, so there were only 2 workers working for Lala's.

"Hello, welcome to Lala-" I said, but I stopped as I looked at the customers. It was Donna and Jack, their evilness clogging up the cafe. "Hello."

"Blondie." Donna snarled, her hand wrapping around Jack's.

"Hello Donna. May I help you?" I said.

"Daddy wanted me to check up on you. He said the deadline's due soon, honey." She said, her snarl running across her perfect features. She looked back at Jack, who had a smirk on his face, though he said nothing.

"I know, I know." I said. "But I'm not even close to getting there."

"I know, you blonde bitch. Why do you think I made you work here?" I stared at her. "Lala's is the lowest paying cafe in town, Blondie. By the time February comes, you'll barely have 9 thousand. Then, Daddy can beat you more than usual." I stared at the evil brunette in front of me, and took a quick glance at Jack. I directed my stare to the ground, my face flushed with embarrassment. I knew he was staring at me, his mouth agape. He didn't know that my father beat me on daily basis. Before he left me, everything was alright.

"Your dad beats her?" Jack croaked to Donna.

"That's right." Donna said proudly. "She deserves it, to be honest. The bitch doesn't do the family any good. Isn't that right, sister dear?"

Still looking down, I said, "That's right."

"Why am I right, Bitch?" Donna said maliciously.

As if it was rehearsed, I said in monotone, "Because I'm a disgrace to the family and no one wants me. All I do is cause trouble."

"That's right. Anyways, we're here at Lala's and I'm famished." Donna said, flipping her hair to the side. "Go wash your hands, you filthy creature. If you're going to serve us, you will be clean." I nodded.

I stalked over to the kitchen, where I ran my hands over the freezing water, not caring if I was shaking. I put my both hands against the sink, staring at the mirror at the bags flailing under my eyes. I took out the hair in my ponytail, retying it. "I'm ready." I whispered, and I walked out with a notepad and pen.

In a soft voice, I said, "What would you like today?"

* * *

**::**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I was driving with Donna around town, and I had no idea where we would go. "Where are we going now?" I asked Donna. She was such an obnoxious girlfriend.

"Daddy wants me to go to Lala's to check up on Crawford."

"What for?"

"She works here now, silly! He just wants me to find out if she's suffering here." I couldn't say no or she would kill me, so I nodded and drove there.

"Hello, welcome to Lala-" I heard a soft voice say. It was Kim, her hair cascading down in a ponytail.

"Blondie." Donna snarled, her hand, for some reason, wrapping protectively around my hand.

"Hello Donna. May I help you?" Kim said, putting down her dish rag.

"Daddy wanted me to check up on you. He said the deadline's due soon, honey." My girlfriend said. Donna looked back at me, expecting me to say something, but I smirked, remembering my promise with Kim. "February. You have two months-two months, or you'll get it."

"I know, I know." Kim said, obviously stressed. "But I'm not even close to getting there."

"I know, you blonde bitch. Why do you think I made you work here? Lala's is the lowest paying cafe in town, Blondie. By the time February comes, you'll barely have 9 thousand. Then, Daddy can beat you more than usual." Donna said, staring in the mirror as she fluffed her hair. I fixed my stare from the window to the blonde in front of me, her head down as she knew that she would get beat. _He beats her? _No wonder the girl wore longsleeves all the time!

"Your dad beats her?" I said, my voice straining. "

"That's right. She deserves it, to be honest. The bitch doesn't do the family any good. Isn't that right, sister dear?"

"That's right." I heard the poor girl say.

"Why am I right, Bitch?" Donna said, her grip tightening around my hand as if to tell me that it was time for the 'funny' part to come.

"Because I'm a disgrace to the family and no one wants me. All I do is cause trouble." Kim said in montone.

"That's right. Anyways, we're here at Lala's and I'm famished." Donna said, flipping her hair to the side. "Go wash your hands, you filthy creature. If you're going to serve us, you will be clean." Kim nodded, and ran to the kitchen.

"You didn't fully answer my question, Donna. Your dad beats her?" I asked my girlfriend.

"Yup. Daily basis, even. It started 5 years ago, and she's been beaten ever since. Sometimes with his hands...Sometimes he kicks her too, or uses a baseball bat. Why do you think she's so scared of everything? Anyways, it's not important. About my Jimmy Choos..." she said, droning on about her 'much-needed shoes'. I couldn't help but feel bad for the way I've treated Kim.

"What would you like today?" Interrupted a soft voice. I glanced to look at Kim, her face washed, and her hair redone.

"I'll have a Venti Mocha with Skim milk and a low-fat muffin to go." Donna said, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Kim nodded, and without looking at me, asked, "And you?"

I was caught off guard, but said, "A Double Chocolaty Chip Frappuccino please, also in to go?" [2] Kim nodded, and without saying a word, walked to the kitchen.

In less than a minute later, Kim walked out of the kitchen with our orders. "Thank you for coming here." She said without meaning. Donna glared at her and grabbed the orders.

"Don't be late tonight, Kimmy. You are cooking us dinner, aren't you?" Donna said. Kim nodded. With this, Donna grabbed my hand, but I stopped her.

"Uh, I gotta use the restroom. Meet you in the car." I said quietly. Donna nodded, kissed my cheek, and walked out the door.

Kim went back into the kitchen. I didn't really need to use the bathroom, I just wanted to do a little favor.

I walked up to the cashier, whipping out my wallet. Annoyingly, it was stuffed with hundred dollar bills that I had no use for. Kim, not knowing I was there, walked out whistling. I quickly grabbed 700 dollars and stuffed it into 'Kim's Tip Box'. Instead, it crashed to the ground, grabbing Kim's attention.

"Ah!" She said, surprised. "Jack, you scared me."

"Sorry," I murmured. I picked up the box, and shoved the 700 dollar bills inside. She stared at me in amazement. I avoided her stare, but before I left, I whispered to the level where she could hear me, "_Be safe, Freak of Seaford." _With a small smile on my lips, I walked out the door.

* * *

**Ahhh, 2,733 words for this chapter! I'm hella confused. **

**You can see that Jack SORTA cares for Kim. His point of view changed as he sees her in a different light as 'not being a freak', though he is still confused.**

**[1] How many people thought that he would kiss her when I said, 'He leaned down'? Haha, troll! :)**

**[2] I'm saying that because Olivia took a picture of her and a bunch of other cast mates drinks from Starbucks, and he had that drink. (I think, it looked like it)**

**KICKIN IT SEASON 3 HALLELUJAH! The countdown starts! :)**

**Review please! :) I'm slowing down on reviews. Reviews keep me updating more... I'm hoping to get to 150 by like..Chapter 10. **

**Review if: **

**a. idk, Just say anything..You can tell me anything. Like, 'I got a new dog!' or something, I don't know.**

**b. Kick**

**c. Luklivia (official) :O**

**d. Lerika (Confused. Apparently he's 'single' as said in a magazine. But...Mehhh, there are hints on Erika's instagram about them dating, just GAHHH.) He is single...I hope.**

**e. NONE OF YOU GIRLS SHOULD SHIP ROGAN, OKAY? I WILL VIRTUALLY SHOVE YOU. OMG. NO ROGAN. NO. JUST NO. WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING ON THE KICKIN' IT FANFICTION SITE IF YOU SHIP ROGAN?! D:**

**f. Did any of you guys see the new Kickin' It PROMO? AHH I SCREAMING. MY GOSH. KICK. KICK FILLED. KICK LOVE. KICK EVERYTHING.**

* * *

**Review soon, babies! :) Wuv you alllll :-)**

**Fun Kickin' It Cast fact:**

**Leo Howard-Leo is 6'3, as confirmed by his dad :)**

**Olivia Holt-Her agents got her a necklace for her music career which has a gold music note on it! It's her lucky charm and it is never taken off! **

**Dylan Riley Snyder-Has been on Broadway! **

**Alex Christian Jones-Is now living in Georgia, Atlanta! **

**Mateo Arias-Is part of Jaden Smith's MSFTS Rep. He is best friends with Jaden, Willow, Kendell and Kylie Jenner, and more. **

**Jason Earles-Is married! :o**


	5. This Doesn't Change Anything

**Ahem, ahem, sorry guys, I've been struck with a terrible disease called**

**Writer's Block.**

**LOL, Jking..sorta! Author's note at the end...please check it out :(**

**On with the story then...**

**Story: Freak of Seaford**

**Chapter: Be Safe**

**Pairings: Jack and Kim**

**Story Summary: Kim Crawford is the official 'Freak of Seaford'. Her fraternal twin, Donna**

**and her 'Clique' make her life miserable. When asked to do a project for school, will a certain**

**brunette named Jack Brewer from the 'Clique' want to befriend the 'Freak of Seaford', Kim**

**Crawford? **

* * *

******:****:**

* * *

Previously...

"_Uh, I gotta use the restroom. Meet you in the car." I said quietly. Donna nodded, kissed my_

_cheek, and walked out the door._

_Kim went back into the kitchen. I didn't really need to use the bathroom, I just wanted to do a_

_little favor._

_I walked up to the cashier, whipping out my wallet. Annoyingly, it was stuffed with hundred dollar_

_bills that I had no use for. Kim, not knowing I was there, walked out whistling. I quickly grabbed_

_700 dollars and stuffed it into 'Kim's Tip Box'. Instead, it crashed to the ground, grabbing Kim's_

_attention._

"_Ah!" She said, surprised. "Jack, you scared me."_

"_Sorry," I murmured. I picked up the box, and shoved the 700 dollar bills inside. She stared at_

_me in amazement. I avoided her stare, but before I left, I whispered to the level where she could_

_hear me, "Be safe." With a small smile on my lips, I walked out the door._

* * *

**:****:**

* * *

Now:

**Kim's POV**

It had been 2 weeks since Jack has last given me the seven hundred dollars. Everyday from then on, a couple of hundred dollar bills popped up in my tip box, courtesy of Mr. Ex-Best Friend himself. He didn't give it to me though, one of his messengers would pop by the cafe shop everyday.

I have to admit, these two weeks without Jack has been amazing. Following our promise done months ago, Jack, Donna, or his crew haven't been bothering me in forever. (2 weeks)

Speaking of home, my life was just the same if you were wondering. It was the same old. Waking up in the morning at promptly 6 o'clock, making breakfast at seven o'clock, and getting to school at 8. Then at 3:15, I got to work from school to finish the job. It was the same old, same old.

Beating has reduced, thank god. My father noticed how much I had been working and decided he would have a little bit of mercy on me. I couldn't help but feel a little bit grateful...

I walked through the familiar Seaford halls, the walls marked with 'WINTER BALL' posters marked on every side. I went to my locker, grabbing my books.

"Hey Kim." A deep, husky voice said next to my ear as I closed my locker. I looked over, glancing at the popular Brody Carlson. Brody Carlson. Part of Donna's clique, and was the captain of the soccer team. He was muscular, his chestnut colored hair falling over his eyes. His eye color was shown as deep chocolate, but his eyes looked cold and hungry. I nervously tucked a finger under my ear, pulling my books closer to my body. I couldn't help but think, no one has talked to me in a few years really, let alone a hot one.

"H-Hi Brody. Is there something you want?" I said, shuffling my foot from one side to the other.

"Oh, no, no, nothing at all." He said chuckling. "Listen, Kim I wanted to talk to you."

I blinked my eyes. To me? "I'm listening."

"I was wondering...if you wanted to go to the dance with me?" He said, still staring at me. I stared back in disbelief? Me?

"M-Me? Are you hungover? Listen, Brody. . .I'm not really into guys who get drunk." I said, sighing.

"Oh, Kimberly," He said. I winced as he used my full name. "You are so cute. I swear to god, I am not hungover or drunk. Now, will you go to the dance with me or not?"

I decided to go over the options. One, I don't do the whole 'dance' thing. Two, this seems too good to come true. Me? Freak of Seaford? _Kimberly Crawford?_

"Yes." I mustered out. He did a lopsided grin as he smiled and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Trust me Kim, you'll have a great time." He said chuckling, kissing me on the cheek as he swaggered down the hall.

Little did I know that in the corner of my eye, Jack was staring at me with nervousness in his eyes.

* * *

**:****:**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

"Yo Jack!" I heard my name being called from the other side of the hall. I whipped my head from my locker to spot my best buddy, Brody.

"Sup man?" I said, doing our 'buddy handshakes' [1]

"Nothing much, listen. You've got a date to the dance, yeah?"

I winced as I heard him say this. "Listen, Brody. We've been friends since Kindergarten and all, but, I happen to be dating someone, but I'm really flattered-"

Brody's face looked mortified as he said, "What? Jack! You're right. We've been friends since Kindergarten, I'm not gay."

I let out a sigh of relief. He continued, "I was going to say, you've got a date and I don't, so Frank dared me to ask the Freak of Seaford!" He said, chuckling as he thought of the sight.

I on the other hand, was gripping the door of my locker as I thought of them asking out Kim. _She was too hurt to be damaged more. _I forced out a chuckle as I stared at Brody's laughing complexion.

"Ha-ha. That's surely a classic alright." I said. There was no way I could tell Brody to not hurt the blonde. My reputation, my career, it would be all gone!

"Yeah, so listen. We already planned what we were gonna do, so I'm going to do it right now. Wish me luck, I refuse to let her germs on me." He said, shuddering as he thought of Kim and her 'dirtiness'.

I watched as Brody stormed over to Kim, her delicate 5'3 frame grasping the books from the top row. She looked nice today, wearing a pair of dark-wash denim jeans, and the college of my dream, USC sweatshirt.

Brody did his 'charming' look, hanging against Kim's locker and smirking every now and there. I couldn't help but stare at her retreating figure as she walked down the class and into the next class.

* * *

**:****:**

* * *

Finally it was history class, and I felt anxious as I sat down next to my assigned seat, also known as Kim's neighbor. I sighed as she grabbed her books and moved her chair a few inches to the left.

I rested my head on my palms as I looked up and read the board.

_With your partner, gather up the essay from last night's homework and collaborate on what you know. _

Kim was doodling in her journal and paid no attention to the atmosphere around her. I tried getting her attention, and finally coughed.

She looked up, looking around her as she finally noticed the board. She winced as she read the directions, taking a 2 second glance at me. _How cute, _I thought. Wait what?

"So..." I said, massaging my knuckles in my hand.

"I guess we can get started," she said, pulling her homework from her binder. I followed suit, and looked at her for further directions. She ended up looking at me for further directions as well, and we both got caught with each others eyes for 10 seconds.

She pulled her glance away, looking back down as her long, blonde hair framed the side of her face, acting as a curtain between she and I.

"Jack," She said, whispering. I glanced up in surprise.

"Yeah?" I said glancing into her chocolate orbs.

"Thank you for helping me these past few months. You knew I had been struggling, and I can't help but feel a little bit grateful as you helped me." She said, a little smile playing on her lips. But her eyes were still sad, and it didn't change anything.

I didn't say anything, but I only felt a little awestruck. This was the first time that I had interacted with her in months, and it felt. . . awkward.

It seemed as if a few hours past, until the clock finally struck 2:30, which was my next period.

"This doesn't change anything." I said, my voice husky from not saying anything earlier. Her once half-grin quickly faltered to her normal frown. I grabbed my books with one hand, my hand in my hair as I walked out the door.

* * *

**Yeah it's short. I apologize, I haven't been feeling well lately. **

**So there's something I want to say. **

**I might delete 'We Reunite Again'. As you noticed, I haven't been updating it in like...3 months. I haven't even started, what am I saying? Anyways, I hope y'all understand :)**

**[1] I don't know what the heck those are called. I don't get guys...**

**MY AWKWARD RANTS**

**1. Leo and Macayla. Can I get a whoop? We Leolivians actually handled this a little bit better, we didn't flip. Probably because Erika was basically a cusser and cussed every two seconds...I dunno. See, the thing is, if Olivia has Luke, then we wouldn't want Leo lonely now would we? ...**

**2. Hit me up on tumblr! It's literally: kick-auslly . tumblr . com :)**

**I've got 300+ followers right now :) It's so cool..The highest in notes I've gotten is 179 :D **

**3. Kickin' It season 3. I sob, but is anyone feeling the reduction of Kick, or is it me? Hm..**

**4. I cry as I am going to meet Laura Marano. o lord jesus. **

**5. Should I make a new story that I'll actually be interested in? Hm...I dunno. **

**6. OLIVIA FREAKIN' RTd ME AND FAVORITED 2X I JUST...I'M CRYING AND SOBBING AND THIS IS AMAZING AND SUCH AND OMG OMG OMG **

**7. Kat McNamara..I won her contest again! YAYY**

**Hastag Raura,**

_**Kickin It With Raura**_


	6. Embarrass

**Hey guys :) I'm really sorry I haven't update in a while, probably because I had a really big project to do, and that took up most of my time :( Sorry to disappoint you guys! But anyways, thank you so much for the reviews! Only 5 chapters, and I have 226 reviews. That means a lot, and you guys are the only reason that I am able to continue this little dabble of mine :) **

**Now if you guys are confused, or you guys forgot what happened, let's RECAP: So Brody has asked Kim to prom, but Kim doesn't know that Brody had a bet with Jerry that he would be able to ask the 'Freak of Seaford'. Jack is completely against this, but he wants to increase his reputation of being a bad boy, so he leaves it be. **

**Read this chapter to find out what will happen! :) And Also, please read what I have at the end :) It's important for you guys.**

* * *

Before:

"_Thank you for helping me these past few months. You knew I had been struggling, and I can't help but feel a little bit grateful as you helped me." She said, a little smile playing on her lips. But her eyes were still sad, and it didn't change anything. _

_I didn't say anything, but I only felt a little awestruck. This was the first time that I had interacted with her in months, and it felt. . . awkward. _

_It seemed as if a few hours past, until the clock finally struck 2:30, which was my next period. _

"_This doesn't change anything." I said, my voice husky from not saying anything earlier. Her once half-grin quickly faltered to her normal frown. I grabbed my books with one hand, my hand in my hair as I walked out the door._

* * *

Chapter 6

::

* * *

I let out a sigh as I looked at the calendar perched in my room. January 6th, a Saturday. [1] I spread my arms and flopped down on my bed. Today was the winter ball, and I haven't even started getting ready like most girls. For hell, I didn't even have a dress. _I seriously need a fresh air, _I thought.

I opened the door out wide, stepping out on the rickety porch, my brown combat boots molding comfortably into my worn out soles. I shoved my palms into my army green jacket as I breathed in the crisp air. I walked along the sidewalk not even realizing what direction i was going. Finally, I heard a bunch of joyous hoots, till I realized where I was.

The Brewer residence.

Frightened, I stepped a few steps backwards but tripped over the stupid stop sign. It caused a huge banging noise as the sign crashed on top of the concrete.

The door busted wide open, where Jane with a bewildered look crossed her kind features. "Kimberly?" she said.

I smiled meekly as I dusted my jeans. I had a huge cut across my chin and my elbows were scraped. "Hey, Jane." She walked across the steps and to where I was. "Honey, you always end up hurt." She said playfully.

She helped me across the lawn and into the large mansion. As I stepped in, I avoided everything near me. Picture frames, vases; any item there. It was like a curse would come upon me if I did anything wrong with my clumsiness.

"Honey, go upstairs to the nursery room. I'll get my first-aid kit." Jane hollered across from where I was standing.

I grasped the honey-oak wooden stair frame on my way upstairs. _It's a lot different since I've been up here, hasn't it? _I thought. The rooms were rearranged since I last them, for example, the master bedroom was now a guest room, ect.

The playroom was where Jack and I used to play with our action figures and such. I never forgot where it was, the room next to the stairs. I grasped the door handle, and pushed it open.

I regretted it immediately. The playroom was now Jack's room and I didn't know. Perched on the bed was a shirtless (and toned) Jack with my sister flailed across him.

I let out a tiny whimper. "Kim!" Jack breathed out, pushing Donna off of him. Donna squinted her eyes at me, and I cowered behind the door. "J-Jack!" I said back.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see where the p-playroom was." I said, stuttering at the shirtless figure in front of me.

"Across the hall." He grunted back.

"Get the fuck out of here." Donna hissed. I whimpered in fear once more, and shut the door.

"Hey, Kim!" Jack called after me, but I pushed my way out to the playroom. "Hey, I'm sorry you walked in on me."

"It's fine Jack, I'm just not use to seeing that kind of stuff, that's all." I said earnestly.

He nodded and headed out the door. I put my hand up to the bridge of my nose and exhaled. Soon, Jane came in with the first-aid kit.

"Alright, Kim. Let's see how you are." she said, wiping the blood off my chin.

"I'm fine, Jane. Thank you." I said, smiling up at her. She cleaned my wounds till the blood no longer came out.

"Kim," she said before I left. "Are you going to the Winter Ball tonight?" Crap. I almost forgot.

"Yes...But I don't have a dress." I said, looking down at my feet.

"Nonsense! Come upstairs, quietly. I don't think Ms. Tobin would like to see you getting a dress from me." I opened up my mouth to protest, but Jane was already pushing me halfway upstairs.

She kept pushing me until I reached the last room of the house. It was sort of like a storage room, and when we were little, Jack used to scare me by saying they had ghosts in there. Instead, boxes and boxes were filled.

"These are Jack's mom's clothes." Indicating to the brown boxes perched along the side of the wall. "And I have just the one you should wear to the ball."

She pushed past me, and pulled out a small box in the far corner. She opened up the lid and I gasped.

The most beautiful dress came out. It was white, knee-lengthed, with sparkles dusted lightly on the tulle skirt. Separated from the bust to the skirt was a thin weaved belt. [2]

"Jane, I can't wear this." I said, guiltily.

"Kim, Mrs. Brewer has no daughter, and before she left with Mr. Brewer, she told me this exactly: 'Whoever has the heart and soul of a beautiful princess is destined to wear this dress from my Winter Ball.' And Kim, you have the heart of gold." Jane said, tears on the corners of her eyes.

By now I had tears in my eyes as well. I grabbed Jane's hand and pulled her into a heartfelt hug. "Thank you, Jane." She smiled at me, and shoved the dress into my hands.

"Now go. You have a long way ahead of you." And with that, I ran out the door.

I opened the front door, and sighed in relief as I found out no one was home. I ran upstairs to my room to put on my makeup.

I opened my drawer of makeup, and sat down at my vanity. I twisted my hair into a bun so access to makeup would be easier. I took out my sponge and dabbed a thin layer of foundation on my imperfections that Donna or my father caused. When that was done, I grabbed my eyeshadow pencil and dabbed a sheer-gold pigment across my drooping eyelids. In the end, I swiped a necessary amount of lip gloss across my red lips.

The dress! I walked over to my bed, and put on the fine white dress and gasped as I felt how it fit me perfectly. I walked over to my shoe cabinet and looked in. _No heels? _I realized I was screwed.

But, I did have my white Converse. I grinned inwardly to myself, as I put them on. _I am different, and that's okay. _

The Winter Ball was a masquerade party where everyone had to wear white with masks. I pulled out the mask I had since I was a little girl, a gift my mother gave to me before she passed.

* * *

::

* * *

I pushed the doors open to my school, the cold wind engulfing my petite body. Music blasted from the speakers as I walked in. I was completely hidden underneath my mask.

"WHOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted someone to my right. I turned my head, and Brody was there dancing to the music.

"Brody?" I said over the loud music.

"Kim?!" He said. "Wow, you look. . . hot." I blushed beet red; no one has ever talked to me this way.

"Thank you Brody. You look...nice?" I said. It really wasn't true. His hair was splayed in different directions (unattractively) and he had a punch stain on his white tux.

He forcefully grabbed my arm and took me to the dance floor. "C'mon. I need to show you to the rest of us." The rest of us?

He pushed me to the back of the gym, where the clique sat. Thankfully, Donna was there grinding with a stranger on the dance floor, so she couldn't see me here.

"Hey guys," Brody said. Indicating to me, he said, "This is my date, Kim." The populars eyed him suspiciously, but he looked straight back at them.

Little did I know, he winked a few seconds later.

* * *

**::**

* * *

**Jack's PoV**

"This is my date." finished Brody. He told me his whole plan, of embarrassing Kim in front of the crowd of 300 people at the party. I wanted to tell him; to tell him the plan was stupid and useless. My heart is going out for the poor blonde, but my brain is telling me to fuck off and leave the problem to her.

Kim looked beautiful today, her hair curled into perfect ringlets, her large doe eyes bigger than usual. She wore the most beautiful dress, white and simple.

_Wait._

That's my mother's. I remember when I was little she would always tell me, "_Give it to a princess with the heart and soul of gold." _

Then she left with my father.

For the rest of the night, Kim sat on the bleachers, playing with her nails, or rejecting guys who didn't know it was her underneath the mask. The clock rung 11:30. _Crap. Brody. _

Brody swaggered onto the stage, a mic in his hands. By his waist was a trembling, yet smiling, Kim.

I couldn't look.

_I. _

_Can't._

_Look. _

"Tonight was supposed to be for us, but I think this night should be _special _for my date." Kim's smile faltered as she realized what he meant. I watched as she tried running to the side, but one of Brody's buddies grabbed her and set her back. I stood up from where I was standing and ran to the crowd. I tried pushing past the people, but they wouldn't let me.

Suddenly, Donna came up behind Kim with a bucket of vinegar and didn't hesitate once before pouring the cold liquid all over Kim, including. . .

_The dress._

Kim let out a bloodcurdling scream as it touched her cold body. In a few seconds, she was already crying.

"Listen, Freak." Brody called from the mic. "Nobody-I mean, _nobody, _would ask you to a dance. I asked you for a bet. So, Jerry, pay-up." He said laughing.

By now I looked angry, my fists coming to the side of my body, and I felt the urge to come up to Brody and punch the hell out of him.

Kim was running out the door by now, her makeup running down her face. Laughter came out behind her, and Brody's wish to embarrass came true. Suddenly, I didn't know what I was doing and rushed out the door and chased after her.

**Cliffhanger? This is a bit rushed, I know. I'm just not focused right now. I'll talk to you guys soon, but that's the Chapter 6 for you :) Review if you guys like it! I really want to thank you guys for still reading this story even though I RARELY make updates. It makes me really happy :)**

**Notes: **

**[1]: I don't even know if that's a Saturday, to be honest aha xD**

**[2]: Like what Kim wore in the Wrath of Swan episode, in white. **

**a. Leo and Micayla are official I guess. I'm a total hardcore Leolivia shipper, but I guess after seeing that Olivia is happy, I guess I should be too? Leo and Olivia are still friends and that's just what matters. :)**

**b. Season 3 is so cool! I'm excited for the new episodes! Kelli Berglund is guest-starring. Maybe she'll fall in love with Jack! That'll create a twist in the fandom, especially because the episode is called 'New Girl' or something like that :)**

**c. Follow me on tumblr! :) It's .com **

**d. I also made a youtube and instagram page! They are both: kickauslly**

**e. Ross Lynch and Laura Marano? :) How many of you guys ship them? Well, I know I do! :D I'm meeting Laura really soon, so I'm excited for that! :D Here comes forever :)**

**Okay here goes.**

**I'm going to try to confess something. It's going to be hard for me, and I hope you guys don't hate me for it. I didn't believe myself when I thought of it, but I guess I'll just say it. **

**I'm slowly getting over Kickin' It. But I am SUPER stoked about Kickin' It. I'm still a DEEP hardcore shipper of Kick. I promise! It's just that.. Everyday I used to talk about Kickin' It (like everyday) you know? But now I guess, I'm not really that OBSESSED, OBSESSED about it. It's sorta like me and Leolivia to Raura! I still ship Leolivia, but Raura more. Don't hate me guys, but trust me, I am SUPER stoked for Kickin ' It! I may not be really really really obsessed with it, but I'm not discontinuing this story for you guys, as I don't want to give up on it and disappoint you guys. Because I love y'all, and you guys are my family! :) **


End file.
